


What to Expect from People of the Four Kingdoms

by Ami (WooziStarlight)



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Not Actually A Story, basically just an idea, basically my take on Topp Dogg's Kingdoms, cameo from EXO and JJCC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooziStarlight/pseuds/Ami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you know Topp Dogg you know about their Kingdoms. This is my take on what being a Dragon, Knight, Wizard, or Lion might entail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Expect from People of the Four Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AmadeuS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249707) by [HolyTrinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity). 



> This popped into my head after reading about Topp Dogg's Four Kingdoms and their card game. Also I admit to being inspired by Sugas_Khaleesi and their Amadeus series: http://archiveofourown.org/series/205973 which is really great and you should check it out. Also this is not a one-shot its more like a profile or something of the like for the four Kingdoms. I have little stories about the Kingdoms and an article on a Wizard's core that I'm not sure whether to post or not.

What to Expect from People of the Four Kingdoms 

  * Wizard Kingdom 
    * Energy Manipulation 
      * Draw energy from cores within their bodies and manipulate it outside of the body. Energy takes on the form that matches with their ability. 
        * Wizards are born with a unique energy manipulation ability. The ability they are born with is influenced by what ability their parents had. 
          * Ex: Suho has the ability of water
        * A Wizard’s core is very special 
          * Where they draw their energy from
          * Usually all cores are a balance of Light and Dark energy 
            * Rare Wizards with only one attribute of energy in their core are called Lightlings or Darklings.
            * A Wizard usually only draws a majority of the energy they use from one attribute, either Light or Dark. 
              * A Wizard’s ability will influence which energy they draw from more.
            * Wizards that use Light and Dark energy in tandem are called Shadow energy users. Shadow energy users must keep their cores in complete balance to use their abilities
          * Less susceptible to poisons and a Dragon’s Charm



 

  * Dragon Kingdom 
    * Can fly
    * Varying levels of pyro kinetics 
      * A Dragon’s fire is slightly similar to a Wizard’s fire in that Dragons draw energy from within themselves and expel it outward. They do not have energy cores though they instead use the energy naturally created by their body.
    * Charm 
      * All dragons are naturally charismatic and have the ability to be very persuasive. Those with a high enough charm can even force others to do things for them or influence others thinking or decisions
      * Wizards are naturally less susceptible to it
      * Those affected by a very strong “charm” usually are seen with red eyes.
      * If someone is under a “charm” for too long, it can have side-effects 
        * The person is more susceptible to that specific Dragon’s “charm”
        * May influence emotions long-term
      * Have increased strength and speed
      * Hoarding 
        * Much like dragon in myths that hoarded gold or riches those of the Dragon Kingdom usually have some kind of object they feel possessive over and care for. 
          * Usually inanimate objects but some may hoard friends or family
        * Basically very possessive
      * Impervious to most magic  

        * Healing spells generally work but the Wizard must be very skilled.


  * Lion Kingdom 
    * Have the ability to teleport
    * Shifting 
      * Can shift into the form of a lion 
        * Vary in size and color but most are usually the size of a regular lion
      * Healing 
        * Have a tendency to heal quickly and they have a very low chance of getting sick
      * Pride 
        * Lions are very pride oriented and prefer to be around others, especially other lions
      * Heightened senses 
        * Can sense when someone calls for them 
          * only works if the person uses the Lion’s true name
          * Lions usually (not always) have names they like to be called other than their real name 
            * Ex: Kai-Jongin, Yano-Sangwon, Simba-Youngjin


  * Knight Kingdom 
    * Specialization 
      * Usually specialize in either speed or strength
      * Some specialize in a mind art or outside energy manipulation
    * Energy manipulation 
      * Very rare
      * Total opposite of a Wizard’s skill to control energy. Instead of controlling the energy from a core within themselves they control energy from outside and around themselves
      * Usually are seen in children of a Knight and a Wizard but not always 
        * Includes time control, psychokinesis, healing
      * Mind Arts 
        * Also very rare
        * Can be seen as a subcategory to energy manipulation
        * Basically when a Knight can connect with another person’s mind. 
          * Includes empathy, telepathy, precognition, psychometry, clairvoyance




End file.
